Asi es la vida, jyushimatsu
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Jyushimatsu es un solitario lobo que vive muy lejos de los demas pero un dia se enamora de un conejito llamado todomatsu que esta cansado de vivir escondiendose -AU de matsuanimales
1. Cap 01 la vida de jyushimatsu

Bueno, esta historia sera de capitulos cortos y quiza esta sea la unica nota que ponga en este fic, asi que dire que actualizare dos veces por semana, los capitulos son muy cortos, quiero que sea mas una lectura rapida pero llegar a sus corazones con pocas palabras(? tratare debido a la falta de tiempo, pero deverdad queria escribir algo asi ¿mejor corto pero completo, no?,tambien que me inspire en un doujin muy bueno pero le puse cosas perosnales y creo que quedo bien algunas cosas que quiero aclarar antes son

Advetencias este fic es jyushitodo? puedes verlo asi o amor fraternal, este es un AU de animales, si les ponden a los matsus muchos trajes o los referencian con muchos animales asi que por que, no? viva el furry, bueno, no tanto asi, aun son los matsus que conocemos solo que me gustaria que pensaran en jyushimatsu como en su traje de perro pero sin la cosa en la cara, ya lo imaginaron? entonces es asi como se vera en este fic, bien bien, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste

* * *

Esta historia empieza en un bosque, muy lejos de lo que alguna vez fue la civilizacion, en ese bosque casi no habian animales y habia una gran sequia que obligaba a los animales a esconderse y solo salir para buscar conmida, al contrario de los carnivoros, los herbivoros eran los menos afortunados, ya que no crecia ni hierba ni fruta en un terro tan infertil asi que se las apañaban como podian, la sobre poblacion de conejos tampoco era un factor que ayudara mucho, ya que por esta razon debian construir sus madrigueras muy debajo de la tierra, a varios metros, para que los depredadores no pudieran alcanzarlos, vivian en un sistema de ductos subterraneos para sobrevivir

Aunque no, no todos los depredadores eran malos, algos se habian resignado a cazar y poco a poco la mayoria se volvio herbivoro completamente aunque habian unos que aun cazaban aunque muchos no

Este era el caso de jyushimatsu, un pequeño lobo que vivia en solitario en su cueva al pie de una montaña, habia nacido en una camada que fue tiroteada por los humanos de la que el fue el unico sobreviviente, asi que habia aprendido a comer solo grama y cesped, todos los dias salia a buscar comida mientras que algunas veces encontraba conejos en su camino los cuales salian corriendo al ver sus afiladas garras

Jyushimatsu vio a lo lejos un par de conejos recogiendo flores debajo de un arbol seco y se acerco muy alegre

-Quieren jugar conmigo? no hay nadie aqui-

Uno de los conejos se dio la vuelta para ver quien le llamaba y al darse cuenta se puso palido y herlado

-No!, no quiero- dijo mirando a su compañero conejo

-No quiero ser almuerzo tampoco- dijo corriendo y el segundo lo siguio, lo mas veloces que podian

Jyushimatsu los mio alejarse hasta que se perdieron en la distancia, bajo su cabeza por el rechazo que acababa de recibir

Por que no puedo tener amigos? si no queda nadie ya que sea igual que yo- penso mientras tomaba el camino hacia su hogar en la montaña de nuevo

Nadie quiere hablar conmigo, siempre que trato de hablarle a alguien salen corriendo, soy una creatura tan horroza?- penso mientras una lagrima caia por sus mejillas viendo al suelo

Daria lo que fuera por tener... un amigo o alguien que me quiera como soy- penso mientras subia a su hogar, que fue de su madre,ya muerta, alguna vez

Siempre en sus sueños fantaseaba con que podia salir a jugar con alguno de esos conejos, ir a un lago, salpicar agua, comer, tener alguien con quien ver las nubes y hablar por las noches para que la oscuridad de la montaña no fuera tan amarga como ya lo era

Miro a las estrellas desde la salida de su hogar, caian ya en el cielo y brillaban para acompañar su soledad

-Perdon mamá creo que fui un error- dijo llorando el pequeño -Nadie me quiere, por eso te fuiste, verdad?- agacho su cabeza y dejo salir algunas lagrimas con los ojos cerrados para despues dormir en silencio


	2. Cap 02 Jyushimatsu se enamora

Volvio a salir de su hogar, cuando los demas no lo rechazaban siempre estaba de buen humor y era muy jugueton, bajo por pasto que estaba cerca del rio muy de mañana, a esa hora seguro no habria ningun conejito que pudiera espantar

la madrugada traia consigo mucha niebla, por lo que, casi no podia ver pero conocia bien el camino, no estaba muy lejos de su hogar asi que siguio aunque la niebla era espesa y humeda, tanto que mojo su pelaje gris

Siguio con una sonrisa aunque el camino era pesado, penso que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de buscar comida por la madrugada tendria que hacerlo por la mañana, momento del dia en que se reunian los conejos a buscar provisiones, no queria toparse con ellos por que seguramente saldrian corriendo al verlo y no queria perturbarles sabia que ellos tambien necesitaban provicionarse, cada dia, para vivir bajo tierra

 _Debia ser muy extraña esa vida_ \- penso jyushimatsu

Nunca salir a la luz del dia o casi nunca, no ver los pajaros cantar ni los arboles, ni los rayos de sol que daban luz y color a su piel, beber directamente del agua dulce del rio y sentir bajo sus patas la grama, correr libremente por el campo y ver como cambiaban los colores del cielo

los conejos debian vivir en un mundo de tinieblas y tonos marrones, penso que quiza nisiquiera sabian cuando cambiala el dia a noche pero no todo era malo para ellos, almenos ellos si vivian juntos como familia y se apoyaban mutuamente

 _Me gustaria ser asi_ \- penso jyushimatsu mientras llegaba al caudal pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz, bastante dulce que cantaba, demasiado dulce para sus oidos era un canto casi hipnotico, se escondio detras de un arbol cerca y vio a un pequeño conejito recogiendo flores

 _Debes recordar esto:_

 _Un beso sigue siendo un beso,_

 _un suspiro es solo un suspiro._

 _Las cosas fundamentales se aplican_

 _a medida que pasa el tiempo_

El corazon de jyushimatsu se volco en sentimientos que jamas habia experimentado al escuchar al pequeño conejito cantar, cuando se volteo dejo ver su dulce rostro, parecia un angel caido, el corazon de jyushimatsu se congelo y sintio emociones que nunca habia sentido antes

- _Mm alguien anda ahi?_ \- dijo mirando a los lados

Jyushimatsu se escondio mas, seguramente si lo via saldria corriendo y queria quedarse a escuchar un poco mas, no importa si, no podia conseguir comida ya

El conejito volvio a lo que hacia cantando un poco mas para los oidos de su oyente


	3. Cap 03 Todomatsu el conejito

Todomatsu volvio a su casa en el mundo subterraneo una vez terminada la tarea que le encomendaron, no queria irse aun, era de las pocas veces que podia subir a la superficie, solo lo habia hecho 3 veces con aquella y deseaba permanecer ahi por mas tiempo, queria que la madrugada ya se fuera por que anseaba ver el sol, la piel del pequeño conejo y su rostro eran muy palidos por los años que habia pasado en la oscuridad en ese sistema que le desagrada pero que podia hacer? habia nacido siendo un conejo y debia resignarse, puso las flores en su boca y salto de vuelta al hoyo de su madriguera

Ya regrese- dijo todomatsu entrando a su casa, viendo a sus compañeros trabajar

-Todomatsu, por que te tardaste tanto?- le dijo uno de los conejos quitandole las flores -No vuelvas a tardar asi-

-Lo siento, choromatsu-niisan- dijo haciando un puchero -Ya me canse ire a mi cama- dijo yendose

-Espera todomatsu- dijo choromatsu

-Que pasa?-

-Hemos decidido que ya no iras a la superficie de nuevo- dijo choromatsu preocupado

Todomatsu volteo al escuchar aquellas palabras -Por que?- dijo con claro tono de sorpresa en su voz

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, no quiero que te pase nada, asi que no volveras a salir de la madriguera, de hoy en adelante yo ire a traerlas por ti-

-Eso no es justo!- dijo mientras sentia como sus esperanzas de volver a ver el sol de quebraban y desvanecian en su corazon -Quiero ir arriba, quiero ir a vivir en la superficie- dijo corriendo a su hoyo

-Espera todomatsu- dijo choromatsu pero solo vio como se marchaba -es justo por esta actitud que he decidido esto, no quiero que te pase nada malo- penso mentalmente el hermano mayor

-Debo cuidar de todomatsu pase lo que pase- dijo mientras arreglaba una zanahorias de la caja donde estaba acumuladas todas

El pequeño todomatsu se acomodo en su agujero mientras hacia un puchero y cerraba sus ojos para no dejar escapar las lagrimas

-Por que, por que no puedo salir arriba, un lugar que es tan bonito no debe ser tan malo como mi hermano dice, quiero ir a ver el sol, me canse de estar entre paredes de lodo y tierra, quiero beber agua fresca y hacer amigos en la superficie- suspiro mirando hacia arriba, todo lo que encontro ante sus ojos fue una pared concreta de tierra que obstruia su vista al bello sol, nada importaba por que estaba varios metros bajo la tierra, bajo esa superficie que tanto queria volver a visitar

Pero habia nacido entre oscuridad y todos a su alrededor le decian que seguiria asi lo que restaba de su vida pero no podia aceptar aquello, no

No iba a pasar toda su vida en una carcel de tierra o si?, el era diferente, sentia la inquietud por ir a ver el mundo de arriba

Escucho unos golpes a su agujero y miro para saber de quien se trataba hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano llamandole

-Todomatsu, te traje zanahorias- dijo choromatsu a la puerta de la "habitacion" de todomatsu quien estaba acostado en la tierra con una expresion aun seria aunque se veia muy tierno

-Todomatsu.. no estes asi- llamo choromatsu partiendo una zanahoria por la mitad y le dio esa mitad a su hermano, quien la tomo por que tenia hambre -Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, soy tu hermano mayor y le prometi a nuestra madre cuidarte- dijo

-Ella me dejaria ir- dijo mirando a otro lado -ella nos decia cosas bonitas sobre alla arriba-

-Si pero recuerda que...- dijo choromatsu haciendo una pausa recordando que los que cazaron a su madre fueron unos humanos excursionistas, no tuvieron ni corazon ni piedad para dejar a los pequeños huerfanos pero todomatsu era a un bebe para recordar

-Que?- pregunto moriendo su zanahoria

-Que mama tambien me dijo que tenia que cuidarte- mintio el mayor ya que apesar del tiempo aun no se sentia preparado para decirle lo que habia ocurrido, todomatsu hizo otro puchero mientras via hacia arriba acostado

-Pero solo quiero ir una vez mas, no pude sentir nisiquiera el sol-

-Bueno.. supongo que una vez mas..- dijo choromatsu

Las orejas de todomatsu se levantaron enseguida al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su hermano mayor -Enserio, niisan?, puedo ir una vez mas?- pregunto con emocion todomatsu

-Si, solo una vez mas, mañana y sera por la tarde para que puedas ver el sol- dijo choromatsu, que aveces tambien disfrutaba sentir la calidez del sol

Todomatsu sonrio y abrazo a su hermano feliz por que, aunque sea una vez mas, iba a poder ir arriba


	4. Cap 04 todomatsu va a la superficie

-Recuerda volver a casa temprano- dijo choromatsu viendo a todomatsu marchar

-Si, volvere- dijo todomatsu encaminandose al lugar

-Solo vas a recoger flores, no te desvies del camino del rio y vuelve para la puesta del sol- dijo preocupado el mayor, aunque en el fondo sentia que estaba sobreactuactuando, vio a su hermano menor alejarse mas y mas hasta que desaparecio en la espesura del bosque

Todomatsu estaba muy feliz, era medio dia y nuna habia salido a esa hora, casi siempre lo hacia cuando choromatsu estaba seguro de que no habria nadie mas que el

-Que hare? primero recogere flores rapido, despues ire a tomar el sol cerca del rio y luego me dare un baño ahi- penso todomatsu alegremente, el tiempo le iba a alcanzar para todo lo que queria hacer y tal vez si volvia al tiempo que le habia indicado, choromatsu tendria mas confianza en el y le dejaria salir a la superficie mas a menudo

-el sol se siente muy bien- dijo mientras felizmente cortaba flores y empezaba a cantar-

Estaban en otoño y las flores eran raramente abundantes este año aunque los arboles estaban igual de secos, para la suerte de todomatsu

Depronto un animal que nunca antes habia visto se acerco lentamente extendiendo sus alas, agitandolas una y otra vez

Todomatsu se quedo viendolo y la mariposa de colores se poso en su nariz, despues volvio a extender vuelo a otro lugar, todomatsu, que jamas habia visto aquello, penso que seria una flor muy rara y decidio ir tras ella, que suerte tenia aquel dia, ademas de salir a ver el mundo de arriba iba a atrapar una mariposa, aunque el aun no lo sabia

Jyushimatsu se habia quedado viendolo desde atras del tronco de un arbol, miro curioso lo que el pequeño conejo hacia, parecia estar tratando de capturar una mariposa que volaba por ahi y esta se fue volando hasta el campo de flores que estaba muy lejos del rio, todomatsu, asi olvidando lo que choromatsu le habia dicho antes de salir de su casa, jyushimatsu lo siguio hasta donde fuera

Vio como llegaba a la entrada de un campo lleno de girasoles pero adentro habia caña de azucar y aquellos eran los lugares donde mas se veian serpientes y muy grandes, de hecho, jyushimatsu sabia esto por experiencia

La mariposa lo llevo a un jardin de flores bastante altas que, todomatsu, nunca habia visto antes, era un capo de girasoles y vio como se metia entre ellas, pero todomatsu no podia entrar era muy pequeño y no iba a encontrarla

-Espera no entres- llamo la voz de jyushimatsu tratando de detener a todomatsu de un destino tragico, un pequeño conejo como el no seria capaz de escapar de una de esas serpientes

- _mmhm, que?_ \- dijo todomatsu dandose la vuelta

Quiza fue por que jyushimatsu se habia acercado demasiado pero estaba casi arriba de el con su gran boca abierta, sonriendo, y se veian claramente sus colmillos

-Hola, me llamo jyushimatsu- dijo mirandolo

todomatsu sintio un escalofrio despues de que su piel se puso completamente palida y se desmayo en el acto, lo que preocupo mucho a jyushimatsu al ver al conejito inconsciente tirado en el suelo

- _Q-que hago?_ \- penso mentalmente, la puesta del sol estaba entrando y no podia dejarlo ahi en la noche, seria tragico, asi que se resolvio a hacer lo unico que podia hacer

Lo tomo y lo llevo a su cueva


	5. Cap 5 jyushimatsu salva a todomatsu

Jyushimatsu dejo a todomatsu en una cama de piedra que estaba en su cueva y espero escondido a que este despertara

 _Seguramente si me ve al despertar se asustara mucho y no quiero eso_ \- penso jyushimatsu mentalmente mientras lo veia dormir en su cama, era muy lindo, jyushimatsu se sonrojo en su escondite

Sin embargo, tampoco queria que solo despertara y se fuera, queria... queria ser su amigo, queria hablarle a aquella creatura magnifica que solo habia visto desde lejos pero eso no era posible, seguramente tambien tendria miedo de el y no podia culparlo

Sus especies no congeniaban nada, menos en aquella situacion de supervivencia pero jyushimatsu no comia carne, nadie le habia enseñado a cazar, aunque si decia eso, se burlarian de el

Se quedo mirando a todomatsu mientras estaba inconsciente pensando en todas las cosas maravillosas que podria hacer con el, siempre habia soñado con poner fin a su soledad saliendo a correr en el campo, bañarse en el rio o simplemente escuchar su voz

Siguio asi por una hora mas, cuando ya era de noche y todomatsu empezo a moverse por fin, esta recuperando la conciencia, jyushimatsu se escondio mas, se decia asi mismo que todo lo que imaginaba solo se quedaria en su mente y debe dejar a todomatsu irse sin hacer nada

- _Que sueño tan raro_ \- dijo todomatsu acariciando su cabeza y vio alrededor, no estaba en su hoyo en la tierra, no, era otro lugar que no conocia en absoluto

-No fue un sueño- se dijo asi mismo levantandose -pase de la puesta del sol, choromatsu va a decepcionarse de mi- suspiro pensando que debia volver a la madriguera

Debia volver, su hermano deberia de estar muerto en preocupacion por que todomatsu no llegaba

Pero todomatsu era muy diferente, la habia pasado muy bien aquel dia afuera asi que despues de pensar un rato exclamo en voz alta

-Me quedare aqui!- casi grito, por que esta vez no habian paredes que se pudieran derrumbar si lo gritaba, podia correr, saltar y no pasaba nada, no era una estructura fragil como en la que habia vivido toda su vida

-Un conejo no esta hecho para vivir bajo tierra, choromatsu!- dijo a la nada haciendo puchero

Estaba decidido a quedarse ahi


End file.
